Pain only death can cure
by kmanselm
Summary: This is basically about Katara and her looking back at Aang and Sokka's death. Katara becomes overwhelmed with sorrow and then..... Read to find out. PLEASE REVIEW!


**A.N. This is a one shot for me. I got a review with some tips for writing and how I could do better, so I'm trying them out now. Please review and tell me what you think. PLEASE! Oh and for a note this is sort of dark, just a little so yeah.**

* * *

Katara walked along the barren valley. The snow giving way under her feet, creating light footprints as she passed.

It had been five years since Aang saved the world from the wrath of the fire lord.

Unfortunately it had also been five years since Katara's world shattered. Shattered into a million little pieces that she was never able to put back together.

Katara stared out at the open valley, fighting back the tears that had haunted her bleeding heart for those five sad years. The years when she had wanted nothing else but to die.

Die.

That was the key word.

The word that brought back all the haunting memory's that she had tried so hard to keep locked away. The memory's of Aang, and Sokka, and seeing them die right in front of her.

Yes. Aang had saved the world, but it cost him his life, and Sokka's life too. Which left Katara alone with people who would never understand her pain, or how much she lost.

After all, people only mourned the loss of the avatar and a boy who helped him defeat the fire lord, and that's all they think they lost.

But Katara mourned the life of the two people in her life who she had loved the most. Her brother who had protected her when dad left, and continued to protect her when the fire lord tried to kill her, which caused his death. She also mourned her best friend, and the love of her life, Aang. He had gone through so much, and yet he always had a smile on his face, and a kiss for her.

Katara trembled as she remembered that day. The day she would often visit in her nightmares and awaken from crying.

Katara and Aang had used water bending to freeze the metal of the palace and break it. Allowing them to enter, only to find the fire lord waiting for them. Aang and the fire lord began a vicious fight of all elements. Getting closer and closer to one another until they were face to face.

That's when the fire lord noticed Katara standing by the opening where they had entered. She was trying to water bend and help Aang, but the heat of the fire evaporated the water before she could deliver a single blow.

With a powerful fire ball the fire lord sent Aang flying across the room, and began to stride over to Katara. Hands flaming, and an evil smirk on his face, ready to finish his only other challenger.

Suddenly out of nowhere Sokka jumped in front of her. Sokka had been trying to hide Appa, but he was worried and didn't want anyone touching his baby sister, so he ran to the palace only to find Katara about to be killed by the fire lord. So he did the one thing a brother could do. He jumped in front of her just as the fire lord threw a fire ball bigger than his entire body, which knocked Sokka to the floor, makinghis world go black.

Aang slowly recovered from his incident and began to charge at the fire lord, hands flaming. And right when Sokka hit the ground Aang delivered a blow to the fire lord's head, as big as the one that had killed Sokka, only to receive one of equal size from the fire lord, causing them both to hit the ground dead.

Katara just stood there, feeling helpless and useless. All she could think about was how she had let them die, and how she did nothing to help them. And the only thing she could do was hold their dead bodies close and weep, and hate herself for living when they were dead.

A small tear escaped Katara's eyes as she remembered this. Remembered holding their cold lifeless corpses in her arms. And remember how she wished she was dead.

Only now she no longer had to wish she was dead. She had suffered so long, suffered the stares people gave her when she passed, suffered the nightmares that haunted her, and suffered the pain and longing that was like a sharp knife stabbing her heart.

Katara knew Aang and Sokka had been her reason to live, and without them her life was worthless.

Which was why she drew the knife she had concealed under her cloak, and lifted it above her heart. She took one last breath of the world that had caused her so much pain, before she plunged the knife into her heart. Letting the cold and darkness consume her, as she slowly slipped away from life.

**

* * *

A.N. I hope you enjoyed this story. It's the first story I've written that hasn't been all ooey gooey lovey dovey, and I personally liked a change in writing.**

**I also just want to tell you what happens to Katara after she kills herself.**

**Ok. Katara wakes up in heaven where she sees Aang and Sokka, and has a little moment. She is so happy to see them, and she lives in heaven with them away from the world that caused them all such pain.**

**Yeah, anyway PLEASE PLEASE write me a review. PLEASE! **


End file.
